1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating mechanism for an electronic device and an electronic device with the same, especially to a mechanism for various electronic devices to allow them pivoting.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic peripheral devices such as lens, joysticks and the like usually has a rotating mechanism mounted between two elements to allow pivoting and adjusting relating positions so that the electronic peripheral devices may have various usage.
With reference to FIG. 16, a conventional rotating mechanism for an electronic device comprises a first casing (70) and a second casing (80). The casings (70, 80) are hollow and have electrical components to provide desired functions for the electronic device.
The first casing (70) has a through hole formed through an end thereof and has a positioning resilient bar (71) and a positioning seat (72) mounted on beside the through hole.
The second casing (80) has a sleeve (81) extending from an end thereof. The sleeve (81) is mounted through the through hole of the first casing (70) and protrudes into the first casing (70). A shaft hole (811) is formed through a center of the sleeve (81) and communicates with inside room of the second casing (80) to allow electrical wires of electrical components in the first and second casings (70, 80) to mount through. A positioning wheel (82) is formed around a free end of the sleeve (81) and has multiple positioning ribs (821) formed separately on an end surface thereof and has a positioning protrusion (822) formed on and protruding from a periphery thereof.
With reference to FIG. 17, the cooperation of the positioning seat (72) and the positioning protrusion (822) limits the rotating angle of the casings (70, 80). However, when the positioning protrusion (822) of the positioning wheel (82) is rotated counterclockwise from one side to the other side of the positioning seat (72), the positioning wheel (82) cannot rotate by full 360 degrees because the positioning seat (72) has a certain thickness. The final position and the initial position of the positioning protrusion (822) include θ degrees. Although the positioning seat (72) and the positioning protrusion (822) may provide limiting function, the positioning wheel (82) cannot rotate by full 360 degrees and cannot rotate to the initial position unless it rotates backward. Therefore, the rotating angle is limited and the conventional rotating mechanism for the electronic device needs to be modified.